Durarara! Drabbles
by Twisted Paradox
Summary: A collection of drabbles, mostly Durarara! Characters X Reader. T for safety.
1. Izaya - The Jacket

**Drabbles are easy to update. So here is a collection of Drabbles, mostly Durarara! Characters X Reader (as for the first, Izaya X Reader), but I can make some Durarara! couples if you request meto do some. And, yeah, I accept request here (mostly who you want the Reader to be pair with in the next drabbles, and a few actual couple if I got a lot of request for them or I especially like them.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!. **

**Enjoy!**

A raven-haired man stood up alone in the rain. Compared to the many persons walking beside him, he had no umbrella, nor jacket to keep him dry.

"Izaya Orihara!" shouts a girl, walking toward the black-haired male. "What are you doing in the rain, without any jacket or umbrella, huh?"

Izaya smiled before responding to the shorter girl. "The weather forecast announced that it would be sunny today, therefore I brought none of these."

"Never believe the weather forecast. You can't know when it'll rain or not. Anyway, do you know what day it is?" asked the young girl, helding her pink umbrella above their heads.

"Nope." answered Izaya.

"May 4th, your birthday, dumbass! Here, your present!" cheerfully said the girl, handing a small box wrapped in red.

Izaya opened it, smiling. There was a black jacket with fur at the cuff, at the bottom and around the hood.

"Thanks, (Y/N)-chan."

"Don't forget; we never know what kind of weather it'll be outside."

"Unless if we check by the window." Izaya smirked, while (Y/N) huffed.

"You idiot. Just never listen to the weather forecast."

"Got it. Anyway, I like it pretty much. I think I'll wear it quite often."

"Good boy."

"Thanks again, (Y/N)-chan. Here is your reward to have remembered my birthday and gave me that beautiful gift." Said the raven-haired man, smirking. (Y/N) arched a brow at him, wondering what he was thinking.

Suddenly, Izaya leant down, softly kissing (Y/N) on the lips.

"See ya, (New nickname)-chan."

_About when does he calls me like that?..._

Stunned, the (Y/N) watched Izaya walk away.

"Don't forget to wear your jacket next time, darling!" shout the petite girl, smiling.

Izaya chuckled. "She is such an interesting human… My favorite, actually."


	2. Shizuo - Car Accident

**Wrote that some time ago. Gonna post another one tomorrow morning. This time, with Shizuo!**

**Enjoy!**

"Annoying…" muttered Shizuo, as a young girl kept jumping around him.

"Shizuo, Shizuo! Guess what?" continuously shouted the young girl.

"What is it?" groaned Shizuo, looking down at you, as he was way taller than you were.

"Do you know what happened earlier?" you asked, a wide smile adorning your features.

"I don't, so tell me now and stop jumping around me like that!" semi-yelled the tall blond. Habituate, you kept smiling. Shizuo looked once again at you, wondering how much you could annoy him… And how much he didn't seem to really care about it. How much you irritated him, pissing him of by stealing his food or jumping around him or just annoying him by stupid questions, he never even thought of hitting you. In fact, he never had been really angry at you. Only… Really pissed off. But never to the point to throw anything at you.

"So, not so long ago, around 85 minutes ago, or something like that, at two roads afar from here, I hit accidently someone with my car." You said, the last part happily.

"WHAT? You know how to drive a car?!" shouted Shizuo, his cigarette falling on the ground.

"Haha, so funny. Obviously that I know how to drive a car, idiot! What I'm telling you is that I hit somebody with it!" you said, irritated.

Shizuo smiled. He loved to annoy you, as much that you liked to irritate him. He founded you cute when you were irritated, even if he would never admit it.

"Who did you it?" You smirqued. The question you awaited had been asked by the tall blond.

"You'll be really happy to learn it.. While I guess… Anyway, I laughed so much when I learnt who I hit, it just like if the Fates would have decide to love me…"

"Cut it out. Who is it?"

"Izaya, duh."

"Really?"

"Really."

Suddenly, you felt Shizuo's strong arm around you as he lifted you in a hug. Laughing, you hugged him back.

"That's awesome!" Shizuo said, grinning.

"Sadly he isn't dead, but he'll be at the hospital for a while. Oh, and by the way, happy birthday Shizu-chan!"

"Don't call me like this! Wait, today is my birthday?"

"Yup, and that was your gift!" you grinned happily at him. Even if it was truly an accident, you were happy to have hit Izaya in particular. Even more that you got the strongest man in Ikebukuro to hug you!


	3. Masaomi - Jealous

"Hey! Remember me? Oh, that's right, I've met you only in my dreams." you heard Masaomi said to a random girl in the streets of Ikebukuro. You groaned. You hated how he kept picking up girls and saying he loved them when he saw them not even two seconds ago. You laughed when the girl just slapped him and walked away, her head held high.

You had known Masaomi for the longest time, but unlike for all the other girls he met, he never had told you any pickup lines, nor told you he loved you. Because of the crush you had slowly developed for him, you were jealous of all the girl he just met in the street, telling them he loved them when he didn't even know their names. You envied Anri, your best friend, because Masaomi kept telling her he loved her, that she was so boobie-licious as he kept saying to Mikado's and your demise, and that she was in a love triangle with him and Mikado, when you were mostly ignored. He never told you that you were beautiful. He never told you he loved you. He never told you any pickup lines. He hardly ever mentions you, even though you two were close childhood friend. He was even your best friend, like Anri and Mikado. And you hated it. You wanted him to mention, to tell you that you were beautiful, even tell one of his lames pickup lines. But more than anything else, you want him to tell you he loved you, because you, you truly loved him, unlike all the girls he kept saying it to. You found all this girls so idiot to refuse him… You were extremely jealous of them.

"Hey, (Y/N), why are you laughing? You should help me, support me! Not denigrate me or laugh at me!" said Masaomi, the trace of the girl's hand still print in his face.

"Sorry, but that was hilarious!"

"Why do you never support me, huh? Why do you always love when they refuse me or slap me?"

"You're so lame! Even lamer than your pickup lines. You are pitiful, Masaomi!"  
"(Y/N)! Why are you so mean? I am not lame!"  
"Prove it, then!" you said, smirking. Masaomi paused, thinking.

"Are you jealous of them?"

"What? Jealous of who?"

"Of the girls. Are you jealous?"  
"N-no! I am not! N-never h-had b-been." You stuttered, startled that he had so easily found out.

"So that's what it is!" he said, walking toward you. "If you were a burger at McDonald's you'd be the McGorgeous."

"Come on!"

"I would say God bless you but it looks like he already did!" he began, walking closer to you. "If a fat man puts you in a bag at night, don't worry I told Santa I wanted you for Christmas." You laughed as he continued. "I have never had a dream come true until the day that I met you. Are you accepting applications for your fan club?"

"So lame!" you laughed, but Masaomi only smirked.

"Hey baby you're so fine you make me stutter, wha-wha-what's your name?"

You laughed even more, before noticing he was just in front of you, really really close to you. Then, he put an hand behind your neck, putting out yours shirt's label and taking a look at it.

"What are you doing?" you asked, unsure. You two were really close and you were beginning to become nervous.

"Checking to see if you were made in heaven!" he said, but didn't walked away. "If I could rearrange alphabet, I would put U and I together!" he continued, leaning down. You caught your breath, wondering what he was doing.

_So close…._ You thought.

"Roses are red, violets are blue…" he began, before you interrupted him.

"Roses are red, violet are blue, I'm freaking awesome, not lame like you!"

He glared at you, while you kept your laughter inside of you.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, I'll stop being a coward and confess to you." He said, kissing you. "I love you, (Y/N)."

"Roses are red, violets are blue, Idiot, I love you too!"


End file.
